


The Damnedest Things Can Happen When You Hide

by CapNBiku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boarding School, Catholic School, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is rooting through one of the drawers of the desk, Bucky is standing watch at the door.</p><p>He sees a nun coming towards the room and quickly grabs Steve and crams them both inside the tiny supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damnedest Things Can Happen When You Hide

Steve and Bucky are standing in one of the classrooms of their boarding school. Steve is rooting through one of the drawers of the desk, Bucky is standing watch at the door. Bucky isn't sure what they're doing, but Steve had decided to do something stupid, and Bucky followed him to make sure he didn't get himself hurt too badly or in too much trouble.

He sees a nun coming towards the room and quickly grabs Steve and crams them both inside the tiny supply closet.  
Steve is standing with his ear against the door, and Bucky is pressed up behind him with his back against some shelves. Steve's ass is in the completely wrong spot. He tries to get it out of his mind and tries to prevent the inevitable. It doesn't quite work.

"Buck, are you- are you hard..?"

Bucky is trying his damnedest to control his growing erection. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I'm not used to having asses pressed up against me." He says, not coming up with a better excuse for his semi.

"Oh- Sorry!" Steve replies and manages to turn around so they're now chest to chest. Looking at Bucky he tries to press as much of his body as possible against the door.  
Bucky looks away from the blue eyes staring at him. The change in position not doing much good. "Don't think this is gonna help, Steve."

But Steve has already figured that out, since he is now feeling Bucky's erection against his own crotch. It's strange being pressed up against his best friend while said friend has a growing erection in his pants. But not as strange as how nice it feels hard against his body. Steve can feel his own penis filling with blood.

"Uhm, Steve?" Bucky says, looking down at their touching bodies. Then back at Steve who is now blushing a bright red. Bucky's eyes are flicking between Steve's, unable to choose one to focus on. And down to his lips. Bucky licks his own and looks back up at Steve's eyes.

Without a word Steve's lips are on his own. He feels a couple of hands on his hips and moves to put one of his hands on Steve's hip and the other grasping his cheek as he returns the kiss. He parts his lips a little to suck on Steve's bottom lip. He feels the hands on his hips grip tighter and Bucky responds by biting lightly on the lip between his. Steve's erection is pressing hard against his own. They continue the kiss. He feels Steve's tongue against his lips and quickly parts them again to give him access. 

Bucky isn't sure when it happened, but both Steve's hands are under his shirt, one up his back and the other not-so-gently holding on to his hipbone. His own hand is now around Steve's waist, holding him closer as they grind against each other, breathing heavily into each other's mouths.

It's hot. Bucky knows they shouldn't be doing this, but at this point he doesn't exactly care. He just hopes Steve won't regret this.

There's only fabric between them. Only fabric standing in the way of Bucky having all of Steve. He wants to hold Steve, just Steve, forever and never let go. Bucky tries his best to minimize the fabric standing between them. Rolling up their shirts to expose their stomachs, and unbuckling and unzipping their pants. It's easier said than done, but Bucky manages to get their pants down, but leaving their boxers on. Their breathing becomes heavier when the barrier of pants disappears from in between them.

Steve is a lot more eager than Bucky would have thought. He's grinding hard and his fingers are leaving bruises in Bucky's skin. They're swallowing each other's gasps as they crawl closer to the edge.

But suddenly Steve stills and loosens his grip on Bucky. He puts one hand on Bucky's chest and presses his ear back against the door. He could have sworn he heard the classroom door squeak open. Steve hears footsteps coming towards the supply closet. They're getting closer, Steve's whole body tenses up. But then they turn around and start going back to where they came from. Steve exhales in relief. The hand on Bucky's chest falls down to his side as his body relaxes again and leans up against the door.

It opens. Steve falls back and lands on the floor, his shirt still rolled up, his pants around his ankles and his throbbing erection clearly visible under the fabric of his boxers. He looks up to see the angriest nun he's ever seen in his life. Which is saying something, seeing as Steve often gets in trouble.

Steve quickly stands up and they both pull up their pants as fast as possible without looking at each other or the nun who's currently trying to set them both on fire with her gaze. 

She grabs an ear of each boy in each of her hands and pulls them along to Mother Superior's office. She pushes them down on a bench each on either side of the hall outside the office door. With a stern voice she tells them. "You will sit here. In silence. While we call your parents." And enters the office leaving them behind. They don't say anything, they don't look at each other.

Their parents arrive at the school after an hour and get ushered in to the office, where they stay for what feels like hours. Neither Bucky nor Steve's eyes have left the floor from the moment the closet door opened to the moment the office door opens and their parents step out. Steve and Bucky stand up, a mixture of shame and fear on both their faces. 

"You two are expelled. And we need you to pack your things and leave the school." The nun who caught them says.

Steve looks to his parents. His mother looks disappointed, but there is a familiar warmth to her face. But his father is angry, very angry. He just glares at Steve, not like Bucky's parents who seems to have trouble looking at their son.

None of them say anything as they walk towards their rooms. Once again looking down at the floor. When they reach Steve's dorm room and it's time for the two families to part, Steve looks up at Bucky, who's already looking back at him. He can see the guilt in Bucky's eyes and feels the same guilt on his own face. Bucky and his parents keep walking towards his room down the hall, and Steve and his parents enter his room. 

It doesn't take long to pack all his things and carry it out to the car. They're all packed and ready to leave, his father is already in the drivers seat, when Bucky comes walking out of the building. Steve looks to his mother. "Mom, can I go say good bye?" She gives him a slight nod and goes to sit in the car.

Steve walks across the parking lot towards Bucky. "Hey, Buck!" he yells as he's catching up to him. Bucky turns and looks at Steve, a small sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry for getting you expelled." Steve continues.

"No. It was my fault. I started it. I was the one who pulled us into that closet. Just getting caught rooting through a desk wouldn't have gotten us kicked out." There's obvious guilt in Bucky's voice, but he's just happy Steve came back to talk to him.

He drops the bag in his hands and hesitantly pulls Steve in for a hug. It doesn't happen instantaneously, but he feels Steve's hands on his back and tightens the embrace slightly. Almost a whisper he says "I'll call you, maybe we can hang out some day." He can feel Steve nod beside his head and hears a quiet "Yeah." in response. Bucky loosens the hold he has of Steve and pushes him away so he can look at his face. The guilt in his expression has almost dissipated. Bucky flashes him a sweet apologetic smile and pulls him in again to kiss his cheek. 

"Bye, Stevie. I'll see you around!" Bucky picks up his bag again, takes one last look at Steve, his cheeks are flushed, and walks towards his parents and their car.

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wanted to write in present tense. Because that's something I haven't actually done before and something I find quite difficult doing. But I hope I succeeded.
> 
> I also hope it didn't get confusing when I switched POV between Steve and Bucky


End file.
